


Aithusa, sweetheart

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgana is broken and tries to sleep her pain away...





	Aithusa, sweetheart

"How long will I be here without you near  
Because I'm so cold"  
\- Celldweller (Frozen)

Morgana closed the door of her hut and leaning against them she took a deep breath. She vainly tried to keep her tears inside, but her eyelids were leaking. Her face was contorted by grief. She's just returned from the Isle of the Blessed. How can she live now on, when her beloved Morgause was dead? Fuck the whole of Camelot's throne, it's not worth it without Morgs... but she has to finish it. She won't let Morgause's sacrifice be in vain.

Her eyes flooded with tears... and they will keep flooding until forever whenever something reminds her... she hated sunrise for it reminded her how it used to play with Morgause's tresses. She hated the floor because it gave the same gloomy creak like when Morgause walked upon it... She hated her bed because it felt too big now and Morgause's hair was still on the pillow...

There was only one Morgana didn't hate... the only one who gave her relief, who alleviated her agony and almost unbearable suffering. "Aithusa, sweetheart," she called her beloved pet dragon. The poor pale mayhem crippled into the room and crept into the bed. Morgana lain next to her and closed her tears-filled eyes. 

Morgause's scent was still clung to everything. And when Morgana closed her eyes, she almost felt like Morgs' there despite the tears, despite the grief. Aithusa was there with her. And Morgana drowned back into nightmares, vainly hoping to sleep this dreadful reality away.

 

"The only thing I feel is pain."  
\- Helloween (A Tale That Wasn't Right)


End file.
